suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Max N.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 19 |colorlevel= Sky |residence= Denver, CO |occupation= Student |season= |status= Evicted |place= 12/17 |votes= 5 |alliances= Anti Mid Gens The Winners |loyalties= Mike R. Julian W. Sagar O. Magnus L. |hoh= 1 (Week 2) |nominated= 1 (Day 8) |veto= 1 (Day 3) |days= 8 |season2= |status2= Runner-Up |place2= 2/16 |votes2= 0 |alliances2= Stax Maddax The Veterans |loyalties2= Stuart H. Maddy W. Robby J. |hoh2= 3 (Day 9, Week 11 & Week 12) |nominated2= 1 (Week 6) |veto2= 3 (Weeks 6, 8 & 11) |days2= 14 |season3= |status3= Jury Member |place3= 5/18 |votes3= 3 |alliances3= |loyalties3= Chloe D. Sagar O. Stuart H. |hoh3= 2 (Day 12 & Week 10) |nominated3= 3 (Weeks 4, 9 & 11) |veto3= 4 (Weeks 2, 4, Days 12 & 19) |cache3= |days3= 26 |season4= |status4= Evicted |place4= 12/22 |votes4= 5 |alliances4= |loyalties4= |hoh4= 1 (Day 7) |nominated4= 2 (Week 2 & Day 10) |veto4= 1 (Week 3) |days4= 10 }} was the runner-up of , who previously competed on , and also returned for and . In his first season he placed twelfth. In his second season, he received four out of nine Jury votes to win. In his third season he placed fifth, and was the seventh member of the jury. In his fourth season he placed twelfth. Big Brother 4 Game Summary Despite his Late Vets teammate Crypt A. leaving in the first week, Max bounced back from a poor start by becoming HOH in Week 2. However he was unaware that targeting AJ B. - a member of the powerhouse Mid Gens team - would make him a prime target early in the game. After failing to get AJ out, Oli G. responded by nominating him in the second Double Eviction with his second HOH, against scapegoat pawn Clair F. A campaign to save him with his Anti Mid Gen allies, and the never truly loyal Winners alliance was valiant but ultimately unsuccessful, as the Mid Gens along with the votes of Tyler K. and Zyler G. got him out by a close 5-4 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother 7 Game Summary Returning for Big Brother 7, Max was determined not to make the same foolish mistakes that cost him his early exit in Big Brother 4. Entering into the Veterans alliance with the other three returnees and rookie Barney D., Max let Stuart H. and Anthony C. dominate the competitions and make themselves the biggest targets, knowing that it would late make them the bigger and easier targets to turn on. However when Secret Week enabled Anthony to make private HOH nominations, he used the opportunity to challenge Max by putting him on the block, which Max later discovered, causing the breakdown of the Veterans alliance. After winning the veto, Max took himself down, but lost his ally Robby J. as his replacement in the process. Luckily, Max formed a new duo with rookie player Maddy W., who won the next HOH and POV to put the Stuthony duo up together, backdooring Anthony, and making Barney follow him out the door. With Stuart now alone, Max to the opportunity to reconnect with his former Veteran ally, becoming the Stax duo, and at the final four, Max betrayed Maddy by nominating her to let Stuart, her enemy, send her to the jury. After winning the final HOH competition, Max had to make one final crucial decision on weather to take outcasted rookie Kasey H. or his duo Stuart to the top two, and Max made the fateful decision to stay loyal and evict Kasey. Facing the Jury, they questioned Max's decision to take someone who had played such a go-hard game like Stuart to the top two, although Max was praised for his more social approach. Ultimately, Max's messy strategic decisions played against him, as Stuart was crowned the winner in a close 5-4 vote, leaving Max as the runner-up. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary For his third season, Eruption, Max opted for a new approach involving smaller bonds, rather than being a part of any of the season's major alliances. This made him a free agent, who was more flexible with his social bonds and nominations. When Max first got into danger in Week 4, he was nominated by HOH Rodrigo S., but covertly saved himself with the Secret Veto. At the season's second Double Eviction, Max won both HOH and POV to take all the power in the house, targeting and getting Rodrigo evicted for his earlier nomination. On Week 10 Max won his second HOH in an effort to take out major threat Will I., but it backfired when he won the veto, leading instead to the eviction of Eric M. Attempting to take Will out proved to be Max's downfall, as Will won both HOH and POV in Week 1 to target and evict him in fifth place by a 2-0 vote against Sagar O. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Double Trouble Game Summary Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Max is currently the only Suitman's Big Brother houseguest to make it to the final two without being nominated once in the season. * Max formerly co-held the record for the most career POV wins with 8 victories, alongside Patrick J. from , until it was surpassed by Will I. in Big Brother Double Trouble with 11 wins. ** Max would have tied for most career HOH wins, hitting 6 in Big Brother Eruption, but this was beaten by Will I. in the same season with 8. * Max co-holds the record for most rounds without being nominated, going all 13 cycles of the game without being on the block in Big Brother 7. ** Roman C. from and Rich G. from are the only other players to go 13 cycles without nomination. * Max is a member of the Zero Votes Club, having received no votes throughout Big Brother 7. * Max is the second houseguest to secretly win POV as a result of the Secret Week twist. ** Ray G. was the first secret POV holder in Big Brother 6. * Max would have joined the ranks of the most total competition wins in a season, with six in Big Brother 7. However Patrick J. broke this original record two seasons prior with seven in . ** This occurred again in Big Brother Eruption where Max could have taken the lead with fourteen, but was overtaken by Will with fifteen in the same season. * Max would have joined the original tied record for most Power of Veto wins with four in Big Brother Eruption, but it was broken by Max A. two seasons prior in . * Max is the first houseguest to be pre-juried in his first season and become the runner-up in his second. ** Along with Stuart, they are the first two pre-jurors to make the final two at all in a second season. ** He is also the second Suitman's Survivor winner to lose in the final two, after Kelly R. in . Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB4 Houseguests Category:BB7 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:12th Place Category:Runner-Ups Category:5th Place Category:Returning Houseguests